OC's Lilia orígenes
by SamYumika
Summary: Lilia es una chica distraída de 15 años la cual al llegar a una nueva ciudad conoce a distintas personas y se mete en problemas, conoce nuevas cosas y con el paso del tiempo comienza a ver lo dura que es la vida.


Hola amigos espero les guste esta pequeña historia que crearé para una de mis OC's.

La historia y los personajes son de mi autoría.

Sin mas que decir por el momento espero les guste.

Atentamente: Sam Yumika

Cap.1 "El principio de todo"

Paseando por las calles de una nueva ciudad, Lilia pensaba si había sido la mejor opción el que sus padres se mudaran de casa, al final de cuentas su vida era mejor en su anterior hogar, tenía poco amigos siempre habia sido callada, pasaba el tiempo leyendo o estudiando y era demasiado distante, distraída y muy callada, en la calle donde se encontraba había una panadería, un ciber café y una tienda de cosméticos y cosas para chicas, entro a observar y decidió comprar un paquete de ligas para la cabeza, era una chica de test morena con el cabello color castaño claro pero por decisión propia su nuevo tono era negro con toques azules en las puntas, justo al salir del lugar se golpeo con la puerta y tambaleó pasando el pequeño escalón, terminando por chocar con un chico que iba de paso; Erick era un chico de 1.72 de estatura, de test blanca y cabello lacio castaño claro, con anteojos de armazón ancho y color negro, al chocar con la chica sus anteojos cayeron al suelo y tambaleó un poco antes de hablar.

Erick .- L... Lo siento - dijo el chico mientras buscaba sus lentes-

Lilia.- fue mi culpa -respondió al chico mientras lo observaba, evito molestarlo mas y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a donde el chico se dirigía-.

Erick.- Mi nombre es Erick - grito mientras se incorporaba y colocaba los lentes en su lugar-, tu no eres de por aquí, verdad?- extendió su brazo al aire y dijo en voz mas alta- creo que esto es tuyo - señalando las pequeñas ligas que tenia en su otra mano- .

La chica se detuvo por breves instantes y decidió seguir su camino sin mirar atrás.

Erick por su parte se quedo perplejo a mitad de calle hasta que llego Roger y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

Roger.- deja de pensar tonto, que nos ves que la chica no es de tu tipo- mencionó sarcásticamente antes de agarrarle la cabeza cual niño chiquito-.

Erick.- Dejame en paz Roger - expreso el chico sin decir nada mas, le quito la mano de su nuca y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa-.

Roger considero ser propio ir a darle la bienvenida a la chica nueva del vecindario pero justo cuando este le iba a hablar, ella entro a la propiedad que ahora era de la familia de la chica, actuando de manera discreta se acercó y toco el timbre, Lilia abrió la puerta y lo vio parado sin decir nada, Roger un chico de test blanca con cabello negro y unos 10 cm mas alto que Lilia.

Lilia.- Mamá te buscan - y sin quitar los auriculares de sus oídos se dirigió a su alcoba dejando al chico parado en la puerta. Su mamá llego pocos minutos después y el chico después de decir unas cuantas palabras se retiró.

Eran vacaciones por lo cual Lilia no salia mas que a buscar comida, habían pasado dos días de que llegaron a la nueva ciudad, Tlaxcala era una pequeña, acogedora y brillante ciudad pero Lilia creía que era muy chica y poco especial en comparación a Nuevo León.

Su madre tocó a su puerta y le dijo que Roger la había invitado a una fiesta; para no discutir con su madre salio 15 min. después de que ella salio de la habitación y subió al auto sin pesar sólo por complacerlos.

Su madre tomo el volante y manejo una cuadras había llegado a una casa con fachada muy agradable, su madre le dio 200 pesos y le dio instrucciones, pasaría por ella 9:30 en el mismo sitio donde la dejaba. Justo antes de que entrara a la casa donde la había invitado vio pasar a Erick en una bicicleta

Erick .- que haces? - le preguntó en voz alta a la chica a lo cual esta no respondió-

Ignorando al chico se dispuso a tocar el timbre y esperar a que alguien le abriera.

Y digenme les gusto espero que si ... Me encantaría dejen sus comentarios y me ayuden a mejorar, espero mañana subir la continuación ya que como es muy corto jeje seran varios mini capítulos, besitos bye.


End file.
